marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Mold (Watcher Datafile)
MASTER MOLD Master Mold was created by Bolivar Trask to build an army of MK I Sentinels to control the mutant population. However, this version was damaged when the Sentinel Headquarters was destroyed by the X-Men. After Trask's death, the government of the United States put the Sentinel operation under the command of a Stephen Lang, a mutant-hating bigot who began reconstructing Sentinels with Trask's notes for his own goals. The Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club provided him with funds, not knowing that he wanted to kill all the mutants Lang rebuilt the Master Mold, but did not use it. During a battle against the X-Men, they destroyed the space station where Lang and the Sentinels were. Lang was lobotomized, but his memory-engrams were printed in Master Mold's computers. Surviving the explosion, Master Mold rebuilt itsself, created new sentines and returned to hunt mutants. Since then it has been defeated and destroyed numerous times, but was always able to rebuild and return once more. With Lang's memory-engrams, Master Mold is an expert in Electronics and Robotics, constructing different robots to proof it. Its adaptive programming keeps in en par with the actual developments in Sentinel Technology. Affiliations Solo 3D6, Buddy 3D8, Team 3D10 Distinctions Built to Produce Sentinels, Designed by Bolivar Trask, Sentinel Autonomy Power Sets SENTINEL TECHNOLOGY Enhanced Speed D8, Mind Control D8, Sensors D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Super-heavy Plating D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Adaptive Learning. Add a D6 to your dice pool for each failed action against a superhuman opponent. SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Atmo-Sphere. Spend a doom die to make a target in close proximity ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by airborne toxins or chemicals, extreme temperature, radiation, or vacuum. SFX: Mutant Detection Systems. If your pool includes Sensors, against a mutant add a D6 and step up your effect die. Spend a doom die to add Sensors (or add a D8 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction against a mutant. SFX: Mutant Tracking Systems. Use an effect die to create a Target Lock complication on a mutant target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Sensors is shut down. SFX: Sealed System. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by airborne toxins or chemicals, extreme temperature, fatigue, hunger, pressure, psychic effects, radiation, thirst, or vacuum. Limit: Gigantic Robot. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit in narrow spaces, and other problems. Turn a Sentinel Technology power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend D6 doom die or higher to recover. Limit: Large-Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each D12 stress effect die applied to this character or step back a power trait for each D10 applied. Sentinel only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Robotic Systems. On an electromagnetic attack, shutdown a trait and gain a D6 doom.die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. SENTINEL PRODUCTION CAPABILITY Technology Control D10, Tools D10 SFX: Power Tools. Spend a die from the doom pool to step up or double a Tools die for your next action. SFX: Sentinel Maintainance. When repairing Sentinels in close proximity, you may spend a doom die or effect die from a pool including a Sentinel Production Facilities power to recover equal-sized physical or mental stress or step back trauma. If the target is a mob or large-scale threat, recover an equal sized affiliation die. SFX: Sentinel Production Lines. Spend a D6 doom die or effect die from a pool including a Sentinel Production Facilities power to add a Sentinel MK I or Wild Sentinel to the Scene, or add an affiliation die to a mob of Sentinels. Spend a D8 doom die or effect die to add a Sentinel MK III, Sentinel MK IV, or Sentinel MK V to the scene. Spend a D10 doom die or effect die to add a Sentinel MK II, Sentinel MK VI or X-Sentinel to the scene. Spend a D12 doom die or effect die to add a Deathlock- or Nimrod Class Prototype to the scene. Limit: Industrial Application. If you include a Tools die in an attack action, step back that die by -1. Limit: Process Disturbance. Shut down a Sentinel Production Capability power to gain step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. Limit: Raw Materials. Unless there is a D8 or greater Tech Resource or Scene Distinction representing raw materials for Sentinel construction, shut down Sentinel Production Capability. You cannot spend doom die or effect die greater than the Tech Resource or Scene Distinction on the Sentinel Production Line SFX. WEAPONS PLATFORM Cold Blast D8, Energy Blast D8, Energy Shield D8, Missiles D8 SFX: Entangling Cable. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when inflicting a grapple-related complication on a target. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Weapons Platform power to your pool. Step back each Artificial Arms die in your pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Non-lethal Weaponry. When inflicting complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Rocket Hand. Step up or double Superhuman Strength die in an attack action against a single target and add another die to your total. Step back Superhuman Strength afterwards. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Weapons Platform power to gain step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Tech Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Sentinels